The Tribunal: Rewritten
by cora-91
Summary: Bill Compton had broken the most ancient and fundamental law of their kind—he had killed one of their own. The magister's original plan was for Mr. Compton to create another and to become a maker himself. But when Bill questioned the magister's authority by suggesting that humans were valuable, even that they were worth the life of a vampire, the magister chose another course.


The magister stared down from his lounging position on the makeshift throne. Eric Northman had just stepped forward to hand over the supposed vampire-killer Bill Compton. Bill Compton had broken the most ancient and fundamental law of their kind—he had killed one of their own. The magister's original plan was for Mr. Compton to create another and to become a maker himself. But when Bill questioned the magister's authority by suggesting that humans were valuable, even that they were worth the life of a vampire, the magister chose another course.

Mr. Compton was a member of Area 5, which was ruled by the sheriff Eric Northman. The magister had never been a fan. Northman oozed charisma and had managed to convince many high-ranking members of vampire society of his was power and charm. The magister would make Northman pay for the unruly underling Bill Compton as well. He grinned from his throne, slowly twirling his cane in one hand as he passed judgment.

"You owe us a life," the magister declared. Bill's eyes widened at the statement, but as he opened his mouth to protest, the magister continued. "But as you have never been a maker and you have a track record of putting humans before your own kind, what guarantee will I have that your progeny would even survive past the first year?" The magister tsk'd. "No, that will not do. That will not be enough. However…" The magister nodded toward Northman. "If your sheriff were to make another, then I might be satisfied." The magister grinned.

Sheriff Northman stepped forward at once to address the magister.

"Magister, I have a progeny already, and I am afraid that I do not have time nor the energy for another."

The magister rolled his eyes. "Here's my offer, Northman. You and Compton produce two new vampires tonight, or Compton and your progeny spend a year in silver-chained coffins. That ought to free up your time a bit."

Eric growled lowly at the prospect of Pamela being punished for that idiot Bill Compton's mistake. He felt fear through he and his child's bond, which only further angered him.

"That is not necessary. I will accept your offer," Eric stated, as his jaw clenched in anger and frustration. The magister was a dick who had been jealous of Eric's age and standing in the vampire community for centuries. He was a spineless shit that Eric would just love to knock down a few pegs. Unfortunately, the time was not right.

"Wonderful!" The magister proclaimed. He motioned with his cane toward a red Sedan that had been backed into the circle of vampires.

A vampire in a leather jacket stepped forward and lifted the trunk. Eric eyes narrowed as he witnessed two human girls thrown to the dirt ground, their hands and feet bound with duct tape.

"You want this carried out here, Magister?" Eric asked, looking from the girls to the spineless man above him. "Now?"

"Yes, Northman. That way I am sure it is done."

Eric's jaw clenched again, although to the vampires at the tribunal he appeared completely in control of his frustration. Only Pamela would have sensed his anger at being forced to create a progeny—an act that was sacred—in front of the entire tribunal.

Casting his gaze back to the ground, Eric surveyed the humans. A leggy redhead was curled up, quietly repeating what sounded to be prayers. The other human was a petite girl with a mess of long dark hair fanning her face. She was on her knees, angrily glaring at the vampires surrounding her. Eric cocked an eyebrow at the curious humans' reactions. After glancing at Bill, who had not moved and appeared to be at a loss, Eric stepped forward toward the dark haired human. Eric heard the magister addressing Bill regarding the turning process, but he blocked the conversation from his mind as he focused upon the young child before him.

As he rounded upon her, she turned her head furiously in his direction. Her breathing was deep and labored and her nostrils flared. Eric reached a hand toward her face, only to have her jerk her head away from him. He smirked slightly.

"Your name?" he asked her quietly.

Her eyes spun to meet his. "Fuck you," she spat at him. She knew that running was not an option; she had tried that when the monsters had first grabbed her outside of the café she worked at. She had struggled with them as much as a human could struggle with a vampire, until she had been hit ruthlessly across the face and stuffed into the trunk of a car. In the hours that she had spent inside the dark and stuffy trunk, she had already resolved herself to death, but she would not give the monsters the satisfaction of seeing her quiver and beg like the redhead beside her was doing.

Eric took in the child's full appearance, noting the large gash right above her knee, as well as the black and blue bruise that had formed on her right cheekbone. Her eyes were large and round, the dark brown irises burning holes into the vampires she glared at. Her skin was a deep olive and reeked of the sun. She was short; by Eric estimate, she was probably no taller than 5'3, and she was thin and toned. Her long dark brown hair cascaded in messy waves down her shoulders. He could have had a worse progeny forced upon him.

"How old are you child?" he asked her, pushing her hair behind her shoulder in order to see the full angles of her face and guide her gaze towards his.

She knew the abilities of vampires; she had been warned that they could force their wills upon you with just a look into your eyes. Still, she was not able to resist catching the eye of the monster in front of her. He was crouched down before her and her eyes met his blue ones for the briefest of moments.

"How old are you?" Eric asked again, pushing his influence upon her.

"Seventeen," she answered, blinking slowly as he glamoured her.

Seventeen? Eric shook his head, she was hardly older than his maker. Eric glanced quickly at Bill, who also appeared to be glamouring his soon to be child.

What choice did Eric have?

He turned back to the dark haired girl before him. He had released her from glamour and she was staring furiously at him. She bravely locked eyes with him once again.

"Kill me," she said calmly. "I'm not afraid of you."

Eric's brow cocked curiously for the second time that night. The human surprised him.

"Death is not what awaits you child," he responded quietly. He pulled her against him quickly then, too quickly for her to comprehend what was happening. She suddenly found herself with her back against his chest, leaning against his kneeling form.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, his breath cool and light against her ear.

She had been adamant about fighting the monsters to the end, so she was not sure why she chose to obey. Her eyelids fluttered closed and a second later, she felt a sharp and painful stab on her neck. The monster who held her against him pulled violently on her blood, and she found herself feeling lighter and lighter by the moment. She gulped quietly as she bit down on her lip, trying not to cry.

As a single tear fell, she gave in to unconsciousness.


End file.
